


Just Like Me

by theoatking



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Mostly fluffy but we throw angst in there as a treat, Sonic has asd and hyperfixates on stuff like the neurodivergant icon he is, Sonic has been through a lot it’s hard not to, also he’s 12 and 12 year olds are angsty i know i was one once, tom and maddie love their son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoatking/pseuds/theoatking
Summary: Tom tells Sonic that the Easter Bunny exists and Sonic gets a little fixated on the fact there could be another anthropomorphic alien creature out there just like him!
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know easter was a week ago but I procrastinated this idea like a lil bitch. Also I am not American so I had to look up a bunch of things please don’t be mad if I got some stuff wrong.

“Come on buddy, you ready to go?” Tom called from below the attic stairs, Sonic jumped at the suprise, he’d been so engrossed in a book about wildlife that Maddie had bought him, that he’d totally forgotten Tom’s propsition to go grocery shopping. He loved grocery shopping, how did he forget?

Well obviously- he really loved learning about all the wildlife! Sure, he’d met most of the creatures when he lived in his cave, but he didn’t know about them! What they were! They all had different classifications and weird latin names he couldn’t pronounce. Sonic still found it strange that absolutely none of them could talk. Guess humans won the evolutionary race by a thousand million trilli-  
“Sonic!” Sonic turned away from the beautifully illustrated pages to see Tom’s head peeping from the ladder  
“Oh! Sorry!” He laughed, bouncing up to put his shoes on before Tom could even blink.  
He was super excited to go to the store! He was learning about all these new foods, and also learning about boring but necessary things, such money. When he’d first moved in with Donut Lord and Pretzel Lady, Sonic hadn’t quite understood transactions, and had gotten himself into trouble a few times. He was getting there however, he knew now he couldn’t just take things from the store without paying like he had done when he was on his own.  
When Sonic initially learned that this was a bad thing to do, and actually illegal, he’d been so upset and embarrassed, especially given that Tom was a cop! He’d cried, thinking Tom would arrest him. Tom just laughed at this, and reassured Sonic that he wasn’t in any big trouble, he just needed to know not to do that from now on.  
Maddie had also provided some moral comfort, saying that sometimes things weren’t so black and white, and that he was only doing what he had to to survive, he wasn’t a bad kid by any means (and Santa would still come at Christmas).  
Oh- that was another cool thing he’d learned. Santa!

Sonic rushed to the car, followed swiftly by Tom, cluchting his little jacket.  
“Buddy, come on it’s freezing! We don’t want you getting a cold!”  
Sonic groaned but took the jacket and threw it on.  
He didn’t know why that was something humans worried about so much. He’d lived alone in the woods for years without much in the way of cover, and he’d been fine. However, it was a nice way of knowing that they cared, even if it was silly, and the jacket was incredibly cool- even if it was from the younger kids section rather than the teens.

“Can we listen to some music?” Sonic asked, already rummaging through a bunch of old dusty cassette tapes Tom had in the dash as they pulled out of the driveway.  
Tom chuckled “Whatever you want, dude,”  
“Oh, oh this one! I love this one!” Sonic shoved the tape into the car’s player.  
The first few lines of Bohemian Rhapsody filled the vehicle at top volume, Tom sighed.  
“Again?”  
“What? It’s amazing! Did you know Freddie Mercury wrote two separate songs originally, then put them together to make this one? It’s genius!”  
Tom glanced over at Sonic’s excited grin, his eyes wide, waiting for Tom to acknowledge his super cool interesting fact.  
“That is pretty awesome” he nodded, focusing on the road ahead.  
Sonic had been going through a big Queen phase. Since Maddie had introduced him to google, Sonic seemed to have read through the Queen Wikipedia page every night. He could recite their entire history as a band, their names, families, even the degrees they got in college.  
Then Maddie had made things even more interesting by saying “they actually made a movie about Queen you know?” one night. And since that fateful day, it had replaced Speed as the most frequent movie night watch. It always ended in tears.

“What’s on the list today, Donut Lord?” Sonic chriped, already sure that what was on it would be boring, and they’d most definitely diverge from it.  
Tom shurgged “ah, just the basics. Milk, bread, noodles”  
“Worms!” Sonic protested.  
“One day I’ll get you to like noodles! I swear, my mom had an amazing recipe that I know will get you into them!”  
“It’s not the taste! I keep telling you! They feel like big worms in my mouth!” Sonic flinched at the sensory memory of them “yuk!”  
Tom laughed, as he pulled into a parking spot at the only big grocery store in Green Hills.  
Sonic got out of the car and ran egerly to where the shopping carts were kept, and hopped in before Tom could even get there.

The big automatic doors that lead to the massive empire that was The Grocery Store were always so exciting. When he entered them, Sonic was filled with a weird buzz. Here, he could buy anything he wanted, the feeling never got old- it was the complete opposite of how he’d spent his earlier life, scavenging through bins of day old produce, or simply running inside to sneak candy out when he was feeling extra ballsy.

“What cereal are we going for this week?” Tom asked as he wheeled the cart down the isle. Sonic browsed the shelves intesnly. He’d tried almost all the ones with bright colourful packaging and fun cartoon characters on the box, Lucky Charms were the WORST! But Cocoapuffs were a winner everytime.  
“What ya thinkin’?” Tom elaborated, noting Sonic’s difficulty.  
“I wanna try something different this week, but...” he stopped, jumping out of the cart and observing the lower selves.  
Tom grabbed a box of, what Sonic considered Boring Grown up Cereal that Makes you Poop, as Sonic beamed at the sight of froot loops halfway down the isle. He’d seen an advert for them not too long ago and thought they looked awesome.  
“These ones!” He called, and threw them into the cart in a split second, leaping back in.

The residents of Green Hills were almost indifferent to Sonic at this point, it had taken some getting used to, and they would occasionally stare (not that Sonic minded too much, it was nice to be seen) but people were generally accepting. There was a sort of an unspoken mutual agreement that no one would report Sonic’s presence to the authorities. Those who knew the Wachowskis personally were so loving of him that it’d be a betrayal to do so.

Sonic stood in the cart again as Tom wheeled it to the next isle, when something caught his eye.  
A big stack of beautifully presented chocolate rabbits- decorated with pastel pink and yellow ribbons.  
Tom noticed Sonic eyeing them up.  
“Not today little dude”  
Sonic turned to him “what are they for?”  
“Easter- you know Easter, right?” Tom wasn’t sure how much Sonic really knew from just observing them for years. He tended to have a vast knowledge of some things, but other things he was clueless about, and a few he had a vague idea of that was a little far off. It just made home schooling a little more of an adventure, per say.  
Sonic shook his head and Tom coninued through the bread isle, picking up what they needed.  
“Well it’s a holiday, a Christian one, so me and Maddie don’t really celebrate that side of it, but basically” Tom stopped himself for a moment. Was Sonic too old to for the Easter bunny?  
No- no way. He’d already missed out on so much growing up, he deserved a bit of magic.  
Sonic was staring at him, eager to find out what this Easter was.  
“There’s a bunny, the Easter Bunny, he delivers fun things like colourful eggs, sometimes chocolate if you’re really good”  
Sonic’s mouth was wide open in awe, trying to process what he’d just been told. He broke his silence.  
“D-d-do you think he’ll come see us?! When is this? Why did I not know about this?!” He gasped, bursting with excitement.  
“It’s on Sunday! And I’m sure he’ll make a visit! You watched us all for years, you must have seen the kids going for egg hunts down at the park,”  
Sonic gasped again.  
“THAT’S WHAT THAT WAS! I thought it was some kind of...weird ritual scavenging to honour the start of spring. I noticed that’s when all the animals started having babies!”  
“Well, actually that’s sort of...exactly what easter is. There’s also Jesus for some people, that’s a whole thing”  
Tom hadn’t quite got around to explaining religion to Sonic yet, he wondered if it existed on his planet too, in some way. Tom was raised Jewish, thought he and Maddie weren’t all that religious. But it was all different now that they had a son to introduce to the world, holidays were a thing they wanted him to experience too!  
Sonic had zoned out and seemed to be thinking pretty deeply about what he’d just been told.  
“You okay there bud?”  
“Yeah...just....how does a bunny deliver eggs? Bunnies can’t do anything, they just jump around and eat grass. Trust me, they used to break into my cave allll the time it was so annoying!”  
“Well, the Easter Bunny isn’t really like those rabbits. He’s bigger and, he’s more cognitive than the rabbits you see around.”  
Sonic was confused, he furrowed his brow.  
“Wait so...like me? C-can he talk?” He leaped up, perching a little too close to the handles of the cart.  
“Sonic, personal space remember!” Tom reminded him.  
“Oh! Yeah sorry!” He backed down.  
“I mean, I guess he’s like you, in a way? Not as silly I bet” he joked, ruffling Sonic’s head.  
Sonic giggled.  
“Can I meet him?” He asked enthusiastically.  
Tom thought about it for a second. Maybe he was wrong to tell Sonic about this, he was worried he might fixate a bit too hard on the details and get into a frienzy about it like he did with Santa.  
“Uhh, that’s not really how it works. He likes to work in private, he’s vey shy”  
“You ever seen him?”  
“Nope”  
“Well then how do you know it’s a boy?”  
“Uh, I just do”  
“Sounds fake. Did you know that in the earth animal kingdom it tends to be the female animals that do the hunting and stuff? So I think this supposed ‘easter bunny’ is a girl, from what you’ve told me. Even though it all sounds completely stupid!” He scoffed. Tom hated Maddie for giving him that book.  
“Maybe he likes going against stereotypes, huh! Ever thought of that, Mr Know-it-all? Besides, don’t think the gender of the Easter Bunny is too much of a big deal! Point is! They come and plant eggs, you get to find them! It’s fun!”  
Sonic’s ears pricked up, he desperately wanted to believe it was all real “wait so, what you’re saying is the Easter Bunny is like Santa?”  
“Well, yeah essentially!”  
“Why didn’t you just tell me that! I’ve already figured earth has a weird system heirachy of animals, humans, and magical mysterious creatures no one sees! Is the easter bunny that?  
“Yeah! They work together im pretty sure. They’re buds”  
Sonic laughed “awesome!”

Tom pushed the cart around to the frozen isle.  
“You want pizza for dinner, dude?”  
“Oh yeah!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry I didn’t update this when I said I would! I procrastinated like a little bitch. Anyway here’s a really angsty chapter for no reason other than ANGST!

Sonic was up at the crack of dawn the next day, as usual. He usually got up, watched some cartoons with Ozzy whilst munching on his cereal choice of the week, then ran all around the town to let off all the steam he’d buiu up in his sleep. He was often full of it, he tended to have bad dreams. The first few weeks of living with the Wochowskis, they hadn’t been so bad, even good! But now he was settling in, the high had worn off, and he was back to exploring all the bad stuff in his unconscious mind.  
But today, he’d woken up feeling pretty good, not even slightly upset for a change. He had dreamt about the weird magic bunny Tom had told him about, and envisioned it as a Mobian, since that was how Tom described him, right? Now that Sonic had had a chance to actually see him, albeit in his sleep, he was even more excited! Maybe the Easter Bunny was a lost alien just like him! In a similar situation to him! Maybe he’d finally have someone to talk to! Who understood what he’d been through! That would be so nice...

Sonic’s mind kept replying the dream over and over, he barely focused on the- tv or on how the Fruitloops tasted. Ozzy whimpered, looking up at him on the couch.  
Sonic smiled.  
“Okay, you can have ‘em. I’m not hungry anyway” he placed the half eaten bowl down much to Ozzy’s delight.  
He switched off the TV and headed to the door.  
“Hold the fort while I’m gone, alright. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” And with that he zoomed outside.

His mind was still racing as he sped around the town. There was still 4 days until easter- including today. He needed to read up on everything. Find out the origins of this bunny- including conspiracies, of course! Sonic had a fondness for those seeing as he had been one for about 10 years. Was he was a suspected alien, what did he look like? Where there any sightings of him? Then all he’d have to do was figure out how to spot him.

Sonic reached the top of the tallest hill- his personal favourite. It overlooked the town perfectly, nowhere was obstructed by trees or hills, you could still make out what each person was doing below if you looked hard enough. He loved to get lost in the forests, it was oddly comforting. He loved his new life, having a home, a family, friends, not having to hide! It was all so wonderful! But often he felt overwhelmed, and sometimes he felt returning to the places he’d spent the majority of his life was a little more peaceful. The internal conflict was strange, it didn’t make sense. He was miserable a lot of the time alone in the woods, and longed for an escape and acceptance by humans. Why would he ever miss it?

He ran over to the top of his cave. It was empty now, and sad. It had been his home for years and now it was abandoned and lifeless- as if he’d never been there.  
The world was waking up after winter. The frost had long since gone, and the forest was blooming once more.  
As Sonic dangled his legs above the cave, listening to the birds chirping. He closer his eyes and inhaled the fresh air. It was such a beautiful day. As he opened his eyes, he immediately caught sight of a yellow flower growing not too far from the cave’s entrance. Suddenly, his mind was replaying the memory of that horrible day, when he’d messed everything up, and Longclaw had died for it. He heard the arrow piercing her, felt the fall, heard her last words to him and his cries and the reality of what had happened sinker in. It was all his fault!  
No, no! You couldn’t have known! You were a baby!  
But she told me not to go outside! I put us all in danger!  
You were two years old!  
“Ahh!” He shouted. His fur was wet, he hadn’t noticed the tears.  
He wanted to curl up into a ball and stay there, until he heard a strange purring noise, followed by a thumping, coming from inside the cave.  
Sonic’s ears pricked up, no time for tears! He had to investigate!

He dropped down into the cave.  
“Hello? Who’s there?” He called. He saw a group of rabbits.  
As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he realised no, it was hundreds of rabbits! They were everywhere!  
“Hey what are you all doing down here in my-“ he stopped himself. This wasn’t his cave anymore. It belonged to nature now.  
“Huh, guess I got nothing against you” the rabbits didn’t seem concerned by his presence. He’d found that with a lot of wildlife. Maybe it was his hedgehog smell, he’d seen earth hedgehogs, they weren’t nearly as powerful as him.  
Sonic crouched down next to a pile of presumably new born rabbits. They were incredibly small, it was worrying in a way. They were so delicate and tiny, and the world outside was so huge and dangerous and terrifying. Sonic knew not to touch them, as the mother might disown them if she smelt something else on their fur, so he simply gased at them for a while. They were so so cute!  
“I hope you guys never have an Eggman. People like that suck. They wanna just take things from you that don’t belong to them. Like, jeez! Imagine someone not respecting body autonomy! Lame!”  
The rabbits were snoozing away. He hoped the message was getting through to them.  
“Anyway, fellers, I gotta dash. Nice talk though. Please don’t get hit by any cars or walk into any traps or get snatched by any foxes. I’ll be back to check on you soon!” He hoiested himself out of the cave, and sped back home. Maybe it would be a good day.  
....

Sonic opened up Maddie’s laptop. She had created him an account, and let him use it strictly for the homeschool work she’d set him before she went to work....and for video games.

Sonic searched the wikipage for the Easter Bunny. He skimemd through it, writing down important information on a notepad next to him. There was so much he didn’t understand about ancient history and religion and church. But what he narrowed it down to was.

1\. All religions love rabbits at this time of year.  
2\. Noone so far has suspected that the easter bunny is an alien  
3\. Everyone argues about the origin on easter

He’d made sure to quiz Tom more when he came back at Lunchtime.  
...

“Come on, dude! I don’t know all that stuff!” Tom laughed, placing a bowl of noodles next to Sonic. He glanced at them in disgust, no way was he eating that.  
“How can you not? How can humans be so surprised by the existence of a blue alien space hedgehog but not question the origins of the a post delivering rabbit?” He protested, persistent to get answers.  
“Well, I don’t know” Tom scratched his neck “I guess cus he’s existed for so long no one really thinks to question it!”  
Sonic looked over his notes again.  
“B-but why would humans be so perplexed by me if there was always someone just like me in the world? Why did they hate me?”  
Tom sighed, crouching down to Sonic, who was trying to sniffle away his obvious tears.  
“It’s not you, not at all. Sometimes people are just nasty, and they get upset when people don’t look and think the same way. It’s not your fault that the government wanted to use you, you’re your own person...hedgehog. Their bigotry is not your fault” he pulled Sonic into a hug, he wasn’t quite sure what was so upsetting about the damn Easter Bunny.  
“But you’re not getting it” he pulled away “why would they not do that to the stupid bunny but they’d do that to me?” He yelled.  
Tom looked him in the eye, he really wasn’t sure if trying to maintain the story was any good at this point.  
“Donut lord, please!” He sobbed.  
“He’s not an alien, I guess he’s like a mutant rabbit... you like spider-man? Right? He’s like spider-man!”  
“He got bitten by a radioactive....bunny? And became a rabbit? Wait, w-wat no no no that’s stupid! He has to be an alien! That makes no sense there are no radioactive rabbits!”  
“How do you know?” Tom replied smugly.  
“I’m faster than anything! I’ve been around this entire country! There are no radioactive rabbits! Frogs however...No! Not the point! You’re hiding something from me!”  
“Come on dude this is silly! Your noodles are getting cold”  
“I hate noodles! I hate them I hate them I hate them” he clenched his fists and closed his eyes tight as the stress go too much. He heard Tom cry “Sonic!” Before he he felt a huge electic surge in him.  
“NO!”  
He opened his eyes and saw the blue energy attacking the house. The lightbulbs all smashed, concerning sizzling noises come from the kitchen.  
Sonic’s eyes were wide open, he didn’t mean to get that stressed! Damnit!

“...Tom...” he wimpered.  
Tom was shaken, he hadn’t expected Sonic to get that overwhelmed about something so trivial .  
“Sonic, this is ridiculous” he huffed, storming off to check the fuse box.  
Sonic felt drained, he fell to his knees. He really didn’t mean to upset Tom, he didn’t want to be in trouble. He wished he could go back in time and undo what had just happened. Tom was right, he was ridiculous. Stupid stupid stupid.  
He sat with his back to the wall for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all I haven’t slept in like 48 hours and i just realised this chapter is shit bro but i cba deleting lmao


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took ages to update this I’m simply lazy as hell!! But fuck it easter fic a month late who cares time isn’t real anymore!!

“You snapped at him!” Maddie shouted, putting her bag down on the table.  
“I know, I know! I shouldn’t have! It was just in the moment, you know!”  
Maddie was pissed. She’d had a pretty rough day at work, and now Sonic was upset. Why was everything so dramatic all of a sudden? She couldn’t get a break!  
“Tom- what is even causing all this? Why did he get so upset?” She walked towards him. He’d fixed the electricity, thankfully it’d only been a small flare of ‘stressed hedgehog energy’, and was cooking dinner on the stove.  
“It’s weird, I think, well, I told him about the Easter Bunny and I think he’s getting a little too into it? I think he thinks it’s a creature like him. Here,” he passed Maddie the notes Sonic had written. She read over them.  
“Jesus, Tom. I know what’s up” she sighed, putting them down.  
“I think, from what I’ve seen anyway, he’s got a sort of...disconnect from his homeworld and culture. He wants to understood that part of his life be he can’t. Maybe he was projecting onto that? I’ll go talk to him” she barely finished her sentance before running up the stairs.

Sonic was face down on his bed, holding his head.  
“Hey buddy, you okay?” He didn’t reply, maybe he was asleep.  
She went over and nudged him “Hey there! Everything alright?”  
“Go away” he groaned.  
“You wanna tell me what’s up?” She sat down slowly on the bed.  
“Donu-Tom’s angry. I messed up. I guess he’s sent you up here to tell me to leave”  
The words sank into Maddies heart. It hurt to hear him say that, that he’d think they’d just chuck him out because of some silly tantrum.  
“No, we’d never ever do that to you! It’s not a big deal- hey!” Sonic turned over to face her. His muzzle was messy from dried tears.  
“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!” He cried, curling up next to where she was perched. She stroked his head calmly.  
“Sonic, it’s alright. We’re not mad at you!”  
“Even though...Tom’s a cop?”  
She laughed “even though Tom’s a cop!”  
She allowed him to lay there in silence being comforted for a moment. He almost seemed about to drift off, all the crying had really taken it out of him.  
“Sonic, I have to ask you something and, it might be hard to answer so it’s okay if you don’t want to, but...this whole Easter Bunny thing” his ears drooped upon hearing her raise the subject. He instinctively turned in the other direction to hide his embarrassment.  
“Sweety! It’s okay!”  
“It’s not okay. I ruined everything!” he grumped, curling up.  
“Ruined what?” Maddy was confused.  
“My chance of meeting him! I guess...”  
He was being too vague.  
“Why? How were you planning to see him?”  
Sonic suddenly sat up, she realised his eyes were red from crying.  
“I’ve been awful! I shot out the electricity! I made Tom mad and...and now I’m stopping you from....relaxing after work...and...an” he began the sobbing again. She couldn’t take much more of this it was too heartbreaking.  
“Honey, please shh. You’re not in any trouble I want to help! I’m here for you, as your guardian! All I want is to make sure you’re alright!” She said, scooping him into her arms again. He hummed something into her shoulder that sounded like a confirmation.  
“I just want to know why you’re so obsessed with the Easter Bunny?”  
He seemed to calm down, his breathing was back to normal, no longer hyperventilating. He pulled away and sat back on his mangled bedsheets.  
“I don’t know...I just kinda wanted some answers..I guess” he stared down at his socks.  
“What answers?”  
“Uhmm...gosh- I’m not even sure. I just thought what if there were someone out there kinda like me. Or from the same place” he sighed, realising how far fetched he sounded. “Please don’t think I’m silly”  
She smiled down at him, continuing to stroke his head “I don’t think you’re silly. I think you’re being completely rational, honestly”  
Sonic was not expecting that! “Wait...really?”  
“Yeah. You’ve been through a lot, you’re not exactly in tune with your own species and world, it’d make sense that you’d want to learn more and find someone like you”  
Sonic smiled half heartedly. She was right, in a way. He had felt a little robbed of a normal life with friends and family...for 10 years. Earth was great and he loved Tom and Maddy to pieces, but he’d be lying if he said he’d never wished he didn’t have powers so he could have stayed on his planet and made friends of his own.  
“You okay little guy?” She asked.  
He smiled up at her.  
“Yeah. I think so. I just...I gotta ask...” he took a deep breath, he didn’t really want to know the answer, “is the Easter Bunny....real?”  
Maddy wasn’t quite sure if she should tell him. He was 12 years old, and Tom’s attempt to get him to believe it had proven more harm than good after-all. It was tricky, but maybe for the best that he knew.  
“Well, not exactly” she stopped “No. He’s not real. I’m sorry I don’t want you to feel silly, I just-“  
“It’s fine” he wasn’t smiling anymore, back to staring down at his feet “I figured if he wasn’t a Mobian then...well.”  
Maddy patted his back lightly, “I’m sorry. I can’t even really begin to imagine what it must feel like, but for what it’s worth, Tom and I...we love you to bits. You think that’ll do for now?”  
Sonic let out the tiniest laugh, remembering the years he spent completely alone with no one around “yeah, I’m good with that”  
...

Tom looked up from the stove to see a pretty disgruntled looking hedgehog standing in the kitchen doorway.  
“Oh, hey buddy! What’s goin’ on? I fixed the power!” He seemed overly cheerful, guilty so.  
Sonic said nothing and ran over to his legs, gripping them tightly.  
“I’m sorry. I’m sorry for getting upset, I-“ he was stopped as Tom’s hands slowly pried him off his clave.  
“Hey- it’s me that should be apologising. I shouldn’t have got annoyed at you. I didn’t realise, ya know..”  
Sonic smiled at him “It’s okay” he sniffed.  
“I’m making some chilli. Was thinkin’ ‘bout whipping up a few-“  
“CHILLI DOGS?!” Sonic gasped.  
“You got it big guy!”  
Sonic jumped up in delights and ran a few excited circuits of the kitchen like an excited puppy and jumped onto the counter beside top.  
“Thank you Donut Lord. I love you.”  
“I love you too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine having supportive parents lol writing this is painful.

**Author's Note:**

> I remembered halfway through that James Marsden was also in a cgi buddy film about the easter bunny but dw I’m not trying to make a James Marsden cinematic universe here. It’s cool. I will try post the next chapter tomorrow!


End file.
